Lunchroom
by coffeenut09
Summary: Bella feels devious. What happens when she drags Jessica and Angela to the Cullen table at lunch and she prompts the supernatural. Hilarity Ensues.


Bella

I am feeling really devious at the moment. I don't know what it is, but I'm laughing to myself with the thought of what I'm going to do next. I walk through the lunch line with Angela at my side. She's going on about a book that she read last week on the supernatural, and it sparked the hilarious idea inside of me. She and I wait for Jessica to come through the line.

"Hey, do you want to come sit with me today?" I ask them. They both give me a look, and then look at each other.

"You mean, with _them_?" Jessica asks me. I smile.

"Yeah! Come on." I reply and turn quickly before they can say no. We walk over to the Cullen's table.

"Hey," I say with a smile, "Can Angela and Jessica join us?" I get suspicious looks from around the table. Alice is the one to pipe up first.

"Sure!" She says, eager to make friends. I sit down next to Jasper. Angela and Jessica follow my lead and sit beside me. Edward, Alice, and Rosalie sit across from us as Emmett sticks on Jasper's other side. I let the whole scene sink in for a minute before I speak.

"So… Angela, have you read any good books lately?" I ask. Edward glares at me.

"Oh yes! Like I was telling you before, I read that book about the supernatural." She replies. I hear a cough come from Emmett who is stifling a laugh. I can see Alice and despite not having Edward's mind reading, immediately know what she's thinking.

"What are your thoughts on the supernatural?"I ask her. Edward shakes his head at me.

"You know, like, Vampires and Werewolves and things like that." Emmett's head shoots up and he glares at me, Jasper is also staring at me while Rosalie giggles, and Edward looks shocked. Alice is the only one enjoying the moment.

"Oh! I read about Vampires!" says Angela. Jessica stirs her potatoes around ignoring the scene.

"Did you?" I push.

"Yes! I read that they sleep in coffins! They do! And they drink blood."

"Blood?" I prompt.

"Yes blood! They suck it out! They have fangs!" She's so ecstatic talking about her book. Edward is really listening, confused by all these myths. Alice is beaming, Rosalie broke off a piece of the table and is doing her best to smooth out the edge discreetly. Angela and Jess don't notice it.

"And…" Angela pauses, "They wear capes, they are pure white, and their nails are longer than your pinky finger." At this, Rosalie checks her nails then looks at Angela menacingly.

"They do not! They are beautiful creatures!" She shouts. The whole lunchroom grows quiet and the Cullen's stare at her in disbelief and worry at what she just gave away. Somebody kicked Rosalie, I could tell by her expression.

"A…. at… at least that's what I would guess." She tries to cover up. I realize every vampire at the table hasn't breathed for a few minutes and realizing this I take a deep breath for a hint. They all relax and breathe with me and Edward gives me the death stare.

"This is all a bunch of bull," Jessica adds, "There are no such things as Vampires or ghosts. Right Bella?"

"Well," I say, and every Cullen raises an inch above the seats, staring me down. "I don't know for sure, but I'd say they might be real." I finish.

"How do you _know_?" Jessica asks. It's not a question but I answer anyway.

"I just have this feeling." I can feel Rosalie's fine heeled shoe digging into my foot.

"Yeah? Well have you met one?" She tests me. Rosalie is slowly putting more and more pressure on my foot under the table, I barely speak.

"Uh, no I was just saying." The pressure is released and I take a deep breath and relax. Jessica heaves a big sigh.

"Well I'm leaving, this conversation is dull." Jessica stands, flips her hair, and struts to the trash can.

"Me too," says Angela, "See you in Math, Bella. Bye." Angela hurries out of the area following Jessica's example. When they are out of earshot, I burst out laughing. I can't control it.

"Very funny, Bella." says Emmett.

"You know, I could kill you for that." Emmett says after a short pause. I laugh even harder at this. Rosalie stands up and leaves.

"Bella, was that really necessary?" Edward asks.

"Yes!" I manage between a laugh. He sighs. Jasper feels my delight and can't help laughing himself though he tries to hide it. Emmett leaves to follow Rosalie.

"I found it rather funny," says Alice, smiling. Edward turns to her and raises his eyebrows. Alice takes that and heads toward her next class. Jasper follows. Edward and I stand up. I can't help but smile.

"You know, it was nice to see Rosalie let her guard down for once." He tells me. I just smile.

"You're welcome."


End file.
